Amor verdadero
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Es la historia de America y Irlanda en el día más especial de sus vidas.


Hola a todos esta historia la he echo para dos personas que son muy amigas miás y que lo están pasando por un mal momento^w^ (Aparte que me sirve como regalo .w.) Bueno ellos hacen de América y Irlanda en un rol así que aunque me haya pasado la noche sin dormir lo he echo por amistad y para volverlas a ver sonreír. Los personajes Hetalia no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o criticas.

…...

El sol se ponía en el horizonte ocultándose en el mar y dejando salir a una luna llena hermosa pero aun estaba atardeciendo en aquella hermosa playa, pues tanto el sol,la luna,el cielo,las estrellas,la arena y el mar iban a ser testigos de una unión de amor verdadero.

Todo estaba listo para la gran ceremonia, sin duda iba a ser el día más importante de sus vidas pues al fin estarían juntos para siempre, había una pergola que haría de altar con tela como techo de color blanca estaba enroscada por la madera que estaba clavada en el suelo para asegurar su firmeza. La noche llegaba pero el camino hacia el altar estaba iluminado por unas velas haciendo que todo se volviese mucho más hermoso y romántico de lo que ya podría ser aquel día. Era una boda algo intima¿pero que importa eso cuando dos personas se aman?

-Recorrió nervioso media playa y en cuanto dieron las 9 fue a por Irlanda, dándole la mano- Bro, ¿Nervioso? -Río levemente el padrino.-

-U-un poco.-Sonrió tímido,cogiendo su mano.- ¿Alfred está ya,verdad?

-Wales miro a ver si el novio está presente y asiente con la cabeza.- ¡Sip! Vamos-Dijo contento guiándole por el sendero iluminado por las velas.-

América esperaba en el altar en su vida había estad tan nervioso, las olas del mar golpeaban la playa haciendo que se oyesen claramente, iba bien arreglado con su smocking de color blanco había esperado durante mucho tiempo este gran día y esperaba nervioso ver a su prometido que seguramente estaría hermoso con su vestido blanco.

-Caminaba sonriendo al ver a Alfred en el altar,suspirando cual enamorado-¿A que va guapo?-Sonrojado.-

-El cura no era ni nada menos que el mismo imperio romano que esperaba a los novios, vestido religiosamente con una larga sotana negra enfrente del altar. Esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, sin prisa por que llegaran.-

-Al ver a la persona que más amaba andar hacia él sonrió amplia mente sonrojándose sus mejillas.- L-lovely...

-Wales Sonrío y asiente.- ¡Jaja! Claro que está guapo.-Le lleva hasta el altar suspirando.- Ay mi bro, que se me casa...-Mete la mano en los bolsillos para comprobar que aún tiene los anillos.-

-Sonrió dulcemente sin perder su rojadez de mejillas y suelta a su hermano para coger la mano de Alfred.-Hi.

-Cogió su mano delicadamente mirándole a los ojos embelesado con el.-Hi.

-Vas muy bien con el smocking blanco.-Suspira enamorado,mirándole a los ojos.-

-¡Bueno, bueno! -Carraspeó el cura para que prestasen atención, riendo un poco.- Bienvenidos a este maravilloso evento acontecido por el amorem que se prestan estos dos jóvenes.

-América sonrió tímidamente musitando un "tu también" mirando a Imperio romano después para iniciar la boda.-

Ambos miraban atentamente al cura prestando atención pero no se daban cuenta que Wales les estaba atando las manos que tenían juntas con una cinta de color rojo aprovechando ese momento mientras hablaban pero América se había dado cuenta perfectamente de lo que estaba haciendo y al ver las manos unidas por aquella cinta no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente sonrojado.

-Observó a la pareja con una pequeña sonrisa, abriendo lo que parecía una Biblia.- A ver... -Se rascó la sien, algo pensativo.- ¡Ah, sí! Creo que podemos empezar. Eso, os doy la bienvenida a la unión de Alfred Jones e Ian Kirkland...

-Ambos se miraron tras oír sus nombres sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios acariciándose las manos.-

-El cura ojeó por encima el libro, pero terminó cerrándolo.- ¡Populum! He de decir que ante los ojos de Júpiter y de los demás, está claro que estos pequeños se profesan un amor puro y sano.-Les sonrió, haciéndose el culto.- Así que sin más dilación, pediré los anillos.

-Wales sonrió y saca los anillos de su bolsillo.- No los he perdido, bien -Murmura para sí mismo dándoselos a los novios.-

Llegaba algo tarde pero había tenido un problema con el vuelo y eso le había retrasado un poco,el escoces al fin llego a la playa y lo hizo de manera silenciosa bien vestido de azul marino como era el color de su bandera y se sienta calladito para no interrumpir nada mientras que Alfred cogía el anillo correspondiente y miraba nervioso a Irlanda para luego mirar a Imperio Romano para ver si le tocaba decir ya los votos o no pues por culpa de los nervios se había despistado un poco. El cura le hizo un gesto par aque siguiese y dijese sus votos mientras Irlanda no perdía la sonrisa tan feliz y dulce que tenia en su rostro.

-Toma una de las manos de Ian mirándole a los ojos.-Y-yo Alfred Jones... tomo por esposo a ti.. Ian Kirkland... para amarte en la salud y en la enfermedad... en la alegría y en la tristeza todos los días de esta vida y la eterna... con todo mi corazón y todo mi ser...-Le pone el anillo.-

-Irlanda es tu turno.-Dijo Imperio Romano con una amplia sonrisa al verles.-

-Coge el otro anillo y toma la mano de Alfred.- Yo,Ian Kirkland,te tomo como esposo a ti, Alfred Jones,para amarte en la salud y la enfermedad,la tristeza y la alegría,la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de esta vida y la eterna, con todo mi corazón...-Sonríe poniéndole el anillo.- ahora y siempre.

-Les miró sereno.- Por lo tanto, Alfred F Jones, ¿Tomas a Ian Kirkland por esposo?

-¡Si quiero!-Dice decidido sonriendo amplia mente.-

-Ensanchó su sonrisa, mirando ahora al otro.- Ian Kirkland, ¿tomas como esposo a Alfred Jones?

-¡Of course yes! -dice convencido y emocionado.-

-Entonces, por el poder que se me ha concedido yo os declaro, marido y... ¿marido? ¡Ya podéis besaros!

-Wales esperaba con la cámara de fotos emocionado a que se besaran.-

Se lanzo a los brazos de América sintiendo que su corazón no le cabía en su pecho de la felicidad tan enorme que sentía, le besaba sonriente y aquel beso fue correspondido con una pasión que no conocía limites. Ambos aun seguían sonrojados y Alfred guiado por los sentimientos de su corazón cogió a Irlanda en brazos quería tenerlo más cerca posible de él y de una forma al mismo tiempo especial porque aquel día por siempre lo recordarían.

-Te quiero marido.-Dijo Irlanda dándole varios besos sonrojado-

-Te amo husband.-Devolviendo le todos y cada uno de ellos.-

-Le volvió a besar en los labios pero se separo al darse cuenta de algo.-Oh...l-la cinta jajaja que alguien la corte por favor.

-E-es verdad.-Le baja con cuidado.-

-¿Qué?¿Qué? -Dice Wales perplejo mirando a todos lados.-

-Escocia se acerca a su hermano.-Felicidades brother bueno y a tu marido también.

-Thanks nii-chan.-Irlanda abrazo emocionado,aunque fuese con una mano.-

-América sonreía mirándoles.-

-Escoca termino correspondiendo al abrazo pero de una manera algo tímida.- Bueno uno no se casa todos los días así que te daré nuestro primer abrazo, pero no te acostumbres.

La noche ya había llegado cubriendo el cielo de un manto de estrellas durante la ceremonia,al fin dos corazones que se amaban con un amor tan profundo y sincero se habían unido en uno solo ambos compartirían de ahora en adelante el mismo sendero de la vida viviendo juntos las mismas alegrías,mismas tristeza,mismo dolor, etc. pero por mucho que tengan que pasar siempre les quedara el amor que tienen él uno del otro. Sin importarles nada más que la felicidad de la persona que amaban y verle sonreír todos los días porque para ambos la sonrisa del otro era lo que hacía que sus corazones latiesen con calidez y llenos de alegría sintiéndose así completos. Y ni si quiera el paso del tiempo podrá destruir el amor que estas dos naciones sienten pues en esa noche estrellada sus corazones por siempre estarán juntos.

…...

Shifty Braginski: Esta historia como ya he dicho se la dedico a dos seres que son especiales para mi pues me brindaron su amistad sin pedir nada a cambio,la historia esta basada en un rol que hicieron y me parecía un gran regalo que esta historia de amor al igual que el suyo dure para siempre. Y como siempre dijo¿Que más da lo que digan los demás?Vuestro amor no se tiene que ver afectado por esas cosas porque en este mundo nadie tiene derecho a impedir que dos corazón que son felices juntos se les separe.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.


End file.
